


Injury

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Queen music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen should always be played at top volume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo
> 
> also somewhat inspired by [this tumblr post](http://keepfabandgayon.tumblr.com/post/58396063839):  
> "one time hermann leaves the lab to go grab something like coffee or whatever and he comes back but before he walks in he hears newt softly singing along to a song that’s playing and it’s beautiful and hermann waits and listens outside the door and that’s the moment he starts to fall in love with newt"

"Could you turn that music down?"

" _BISMILLAH, NOOOOOO!_ Come on, Hermann, I know you know all the words. _Never-never-never let me go-oh-oh-oh_..."

Hermann turned away from the blackboard. "That's not the point. It's distracting me."

"Deal with it, Hermy. Queen should always be played at top volume."

Hermann's screech of "Don't call me that!" was drowned out by the radio and Newt bellowing out " _Beelzebub has a devil set aside for meeeeeee!_ " He left the room before he had to hear Newt's voice break on the high notes again. 

"Delusional rockstar dreams..." he grumbled in the hallway. _Might as well take lunch now._

\---

When he returned, carrying a tray for Newt, who probably hadn't eaten since the day before, Queen was still playing loudly. Newt was also still singing, though he wasn't screaming along with the impossible vocal range of Freddie Mercury. 

" _Sometimes you're feeling good, sometimes you're feeling bad, but if you're feeling happy someone else is always sad_..."

Hermann leaned against the door and listened. When Newt wasn't going full-rockstar, he was quite enjoyable to listen to. It was times like these that Hermann could remember he was in love with the man -- Kaiju groupie tendencies and all -- and not question his relative sanity. 

" _Ooh, pain is so close to pleasure_... Hey Hermann!"

He pushed off the door and held up the tray of food. "I brought you lunch."

"Aww, you do care."

"Will you turn down your music now?"

"Nope. But thanks for the food."

Relative sanity, indeed.


End file.
